Mai Hime Destiny
by shanejayell
Summary: Finding the truth about Natsuki and Shizuru
1. Rumors

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Mai Hime Destiny, they are all the property of the creators. For those unaware, Destiny is a new series of light novels being released in Japan featuring an alternate version of the original Hime series.

Mai Hime Destiny

Rumors

Mayo Kagura paused at the cafeteria door, then with a determined step went inside, well aware of the stares that the golden handcuffs she always wore drew. That, along with her red hair and being a new transfer, meant she was drawing looks from many of her classmates.

"Mayo," a familiar voice called out and she turned, glad to see a friendly face in the crowded room. Chie Harada waved her arm while Aoi Senou beamed cheerfully, both young women sitting at a table with two open seats. With a sigh of relief Mayo made her way over to their table once she collected her meal.

"How are you coping?" Aoi asked, the dark brown haired girl nodding politely to the cuffs Mayo wore.

"I'm getting used to them," Mayo admitted, setting her tray down carefully.

The cuffs were just one of the mysteries that Mayo was dealing with. She still didn't remember who had put them on her and worse, they didn't seem to be removable by normal means. Even Shizuru's incredible sword had been unable to cut them! Speaking of Shizuru and lingering mysteries...

"Ah, Chie?" Mayo started.

"Yes?" Chie replied, the black haired young woman smiling back as she casually pushed up her glasses.

"You seem to know about a lot of things at the school," Mayo said as she carefully spooned up some soup.

Aoi smiled proudly, "If you want to know about anything, ask Chie."

"All right," Mayo said, "with all the fighting between factions here at Fuka, what started the feud between Natsuki and Shizuru?"

"Huh," Chie looked at her thoughtfully. "Well," she smiled slightly, "I can understand you wanting to know, since they both want you in their groups."

"Yeah," Mayo agreed a bit glumly.

Shortly after arriving at Fuka Mayo had found herself in the middle of a battle between a yakuza boss' army and Shizuru Fujino, in which Shizuru had won rather impressively. She also appreciated Mayo's help in a manner that still made her blush a bit at Shizuru's charming manner. However, shortly after that Mayo had her first encounter with the equally impressive Natsuki Kuga, who seemed to assume that Mayo would be joining her side.

"The problem is," Chie admitted, "there's no real hard evidence on why they're rivals. At least, not that I've heard."

"Tho there are those stories," Aoi suggested brightly.

"Yeah, but they're not very reliable," Chie frowned.

Mayo hesitated a moment then said, "I think anything would help."

"Well," Aoi looked thoughtful a moment, "one of the stories is..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"No, it can't be!" Natsuki Kuga declared, the dark blue haired woman gazing at the paper in her hands in shock.

Delivered directly from Natsuki's honored mother's hand it was filled with shocking news, something she could not accept. She cast it aside, pacing the condo, then hurried outside into the sunlight. Fuka academy was beautiful this time of year, but the intense young woman blotted it out as she strode across the campus to the familiar garden they had met in so often.

As always, Shizuru Fujino made a striking figure in her black school uniform, her long mane of brown hair blowing in the breeze. "Natsuki?" Shizuru looked up as she heard her near, tears glimmering in the other woman's eyes as she stood in the fields of green grass they both knew so well.

Natsuki gulped, "You got a letter too?"

"From my father, delivered to my apartment this morning. Our families are at war," Shizuru confirmed, her expression bleak.

"My mother insists that I break it off with you," Natsuki muttered angrily, "or I risk being disinherited..." She shook herself angrily as she bust out, "Shizuru, we must fight this!"

"It's not that simple," Shizuru said with deep regret in her voice, "the dispute has become a matter of family honor."

"What do you mean?" Natsuki narrowed her eyes, "You would choose your family's honor over our love?"

"I am a Fujino," Shizuru said softly, pain evident in her voice as she said brokenly, "I have no choice."

Natsuki looked at her with a expression of shock and pain. "You're giving up our love," she managed to whisper, "because your family commanded it?"

"Natsuki...," Shizuru reached out a hand, tears glimmering in her eyes.

"No," Natsuki moved away, shaking her head in disbelief. She strode across the garden then stopped, turning to look at Shizuru with love and pain in her eyes. "Fine," she shouted, "we'll follow the demands of family, and I won't forget how you chose." A pause and she added with a mix of regret and anger, "Shizuru Fujino, I will defeat you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You know," Mayo said after a moment's consideration, "I think I've heard the same story in a samurai drama."

"Hey," Aoi pouted cutely.

"That is one of the rumors going around," Chie noted wryly. She took a sip of her drink, "It's especially popular among the ShizNat fans."

"They have a nickname for the pairing?" Mayo sweatdropped.

"There's that," Aoi said perkily, "and YukiHaru, NatsNao and..."

"Anyway," Chie said, deciding not to let Aoi continue to reveal how much of a yuri fan girl she was, "there's another popular rumor too."

"Oh?" Mayo asked, despite feeling roughly certain it wasn't going to be any more true than the first one.

"Well," Chie dropped her voice, "it goes something like this..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Humming to herself happily Shizuru carried the bag of groceries, already planning out the night. 'First I'll make soup and mayonnaise sandwiches for my Natsuki,' she mused, 'then we'll go to bed early.' A smirk, 'And I bought extra mayonnaise for Natsuki's favorite game.'

While originally a bit creeped out by Natsuki's fetish for licking mayonnaise off her body, Shizuru had eventually warmed to the idea. Natsuki was very thorough in getting all the stuff off, and her enthusiasm was more than a bit infectious.

'I wonder if I should get Natsuki to switch to the diet brand?' Shizuru mused as she used her spare key to unlock the door to Natsuki's apartment.

"Oh my god..." the moaning cry echoed through the suite, thankfully covering up the sound of Shizuru's entrance.

Shizuru froze, her eyes widening. Carefully she set the bags down in the front hallway, then with a unusual feeling of dread advanced into the untidy as usual apartment. The floor was covered with the usual lingerie and empty soup containers, but this time there seemed to be something off.

'Those panties, that bra,' Shizuru's expert eyes quickly assessed, 'they're the wrong style and color for Natsuki.' Dread slowly turning to anger Shizuru walked over to the partially open bedroom door, peeking inside only to freeze in shock.

Nao Yuuki, a much younger redhead lay sprawled on the bed, her head thrown back as she moaned sexily. Her small but pert breasts were covered in a layer of mayonnaise that Natsuki was carefully licking up.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru gasped.

"Shizuru?!" Natsuki's face jerked up, a bit of mayonnaise stuck to her nose.

"Eeek," Nao squealed, grabbing for a sheet to cover her naked form.

"You're not supposed to be home..." Natsuki managed weakly.

"And," Shizuru pointed, "that was the GOOD mayonnaise you were saving for a special occasion! Natsuki, how could you!"

"Ah," still keeping the sheet wrapped around her Nao tried to scuttle towards the door, "I think I'd best be going now." A pause, "Can I borrow your shower to get the rest of this mayonnaise off of me?"

Shizuru seemed to shimmer with fury, "Natsuki..."

"Uh oh," Natsuki scrambled off the bed.

"Aaaahhh!" from out of nowhere Shizuru drew her katana, charging to where Natsuki had been laying and slashing the bedding to ribbons.

"She's pissed," Nao noted.

"You think?" Natsuki asked her bed mate sarcastically.

"Natsuki," Shizuru sheathed her sword, her eyes burning with a dangerous light, "I offered you my love, devotion and vintage mayonnaise, and this is how you repay me?"

"Vintage mayonnaise?" Nao repeated.

"Shhh!" Natsuki hushed her.

"We are finished," Shizuru said as she turned to walk away, "and from this day forth, you can consider yourself my enemy, Kuga."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mayo had a faintly stunned look on her face. "Mayonnaise fetish?" she blinked.

"That's the rumor," Chie shrugged eloquently.

Aoi paused, "Spread by Nao, if that means anything."

"And is either story true?" Mayo pressed.

"Probably not," Chie conceded.

May sighed, thumping her head on the desk.

End

Notes: A short piece written based off summaries of the first two Destiny chapters by Ikka, as well as the recent MakiMaki scanlation of chapter one. This is mostly the product of my rather twisted imagination, rather than anything from the books. lol


	2. Rumors: Omake

Mai Hime Destiny: Omake!

"It's just not fair!" Mayo heard a woman cry out angrily, disturbing her walk outside the main school buildings. The mountain campus was absurdly large for a school of only a few hundred students, normally providing plenty of space for them to be alone.

Mayo frowned slightly as the redhead walked around the building to see a strange girl gathered with several other students. Her hair was a vibrant orange, and she had a bust that Mayo had to concede was somewhat impressive. Oddly she also wore a orange school uniform quite different than their own.

"How can I not even be in this series?" the strange girl demanded to the others, all of whom Mayo had met in the past few days, "My name's even still in the title!"

"Now, now Mai," Chie said reassuringly, the cut of her brown hair giving her a boyish look, "we don't know you won't appear later."

"The script says," Mai Tokhia slapped the sheets of paper she was holding in the other hand, "I died!"

"Ah, hello?" Mayo said tentatively as she approached the group.

"Damn," Natsuki cursed, the dark blue haired girl looking cross as she continued, "we wanted to keep this meeting private."

"It's all right, Natsuki," Shizuru reassured her, the brown haired student council member looking as elegant as ever. She dropped her voice as she whispered, "If needed, I can have Yukino erase these memories from her mind."

"Ah," Natsuki nodded.

"So you're the one," Mai said with a sigh, studying Mayo thoughtfully as she slowly circled around the shorter girl.

"I am?" Mayo blinked nervously.

"The new lead character," Mai murmured as she looked Mayo over. After a moment she nodded, "Well, at least you're better than Akira was."

"Who?" Mayo blinked.

"Long story," Aoi gave her a gentle smile, her long brown hair gleaming.

Mai punched one hand into the palm of the other, "I've figured it out!" As everyone looked at her she continued, "The reason I'm not in Destiny is that I'm not a lesbian!"

"D'oh!"

"Seriously," Mai continued, "think about it! All the major characters in Destiny had lesbian moments in Hime. There's Shizuru and Natsuki..."

"Point," Shizuru murmured.

"Chie and Aoi," Mai waved at them.

Aoi smirked as she took Chie's arm, "I'm surprised more people didn't notice."

Mai finished up with, "And Haruka and Yukino too."

"We're just friends," Haruka said stubbornly, the blonde haired woman none the less keeping a possessive hand on Yukino's arm.

"Ah," Mayo smiled weakly, "but I'm not..."

Mai shook her head as she said grimly, "Don't try to tell me that you and Shion Tennouji are just friends."

"Well, you did kiss her hello," Natsuki remembered.

Mayo blushed, "We're just childhood friends, really."

"I mean, it's not fair," Mai waved her hands dramatically, "it's not like I can't be as good a lesbian as anyone here!"

With that Mai suddenly seized Mayo by the shoulders, drawing the smallwer girl close. "Eeep," Mayo barely managed to get out before Mai kissed her.

With skills learned from several nights with Mikoto that Mai had promised never to talk about Mai kissed Mayo, drawing the moment out. Finally she drew back and smiled as she asked the others, "How was that?"

"Mimya..." Mayo made a soft sound and fell over in a dead faint.

"I'm impressed, Mai," Shizuru admitted, clapping softly. "Could you teach me that method so I can use it on Natsuki?"

"Shizuru!" Natsuki burst out.

"She needs more training," Mai shook her head mournfully, "I was kissed by a girl in my first episode and I didn't faint."

"Ooooh..." Mayo groaned as she came awake.

"You mean you kissed a girl in your first episode," Chie corrected wisely, "that may have made a difference."

"It was CPR!" Mai blurted, "And an emergency!"

"Sure it was," Shizuru said with barely hidden amusement.

Mayo was blushing as she sat up and said, "I can't believe you did that."

"Mayo, are you all right?" a new girl demanded, hurrying over to her side and gently helping her stand up.

"I'm all right, Shion," Mayo blushed shyly.

Shion Tennouji kept a firm grip on Mayo as she glared at the others, "What have you been doing to Mayo?"

"Still think they're just friends?" Chie murmured.

Aoi smiled slightly, "She's so fierce in defending her, it must be true love."

Short hair kept neat with pins and her titanium framed glasses gave Shion an intense quality as she swept the group with her gaze, "Well?"

"Mai was just demonstrating her lesbian qualities," Natsuki decided to be truthful with her comrade, "and Mayo was a bit overwhelmed."

"You did what?" Shion looked more pissed, if that were possible.

Mayo fixed Mai with a dangerous look as she said, "And I heard what you said about my needing more training."

"Uh oh," Natsuki said, quickly waving everyone back, "she can be VERY powerful when she's pissed off."

"Bring it on," Mai said as she summoned her element, golden bands of fire dancing around both her wrists and ankles.

"Shion?" Mayo put her hand on the other girl's arm.

"Yes?" Shion turned to her.

Gently Mayo drew her close, kissing Shion swiftly even as she pressed their bodies close. Without thinking about it Shion's arms moved to enclose Mayo, the sweet kiss dragging out longer until both girls seperarted with a gasp.

"Oh Mayo," Shion gasped dreamily.

"Still think I need training?" Mayo met Mai's eyes defiantly.

"I'd give that kiss a seven out of ten," Shizuru agreed.

"At least," Chie agreed, "even if Shion didn't faint."

"Shion's probably tougher than Mayo anyway," Haruka shrugged.

"Like Yukino's tougher than you at times?" Aoi teased.

"Shut up," Haruka scowled, blushing a bit.

"Not bad," Mai conceded, "you might just be a worthy successor after all." She turned to Shizuru, "Do me a favor and keep an eye on things, would you?"

"Of course," Shizuru nodded gracefully.

"And what will you do?" Natsuki asked curiously.

"Well, since Mikoto and I aren't in the series, we've moved in together," Mai explained. A faint blush colored her cheeks, "And now that we're alone, we're doing lots of new things..."

"Too much information," Yukino blushed.

End?

Notes: Yet another fourth wall breaking omake from yours truly. I figured Mai would be annoyed at not even being in Destiny, so...


End file.
